<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Dark Side may not be as Dark as it Seems by OctolingO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185795">Your Dark Side may not be as Dark as it Seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO'>OctolingO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darksverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Links are taken captive by some travelers who look very similar to them.</p><p>Aka a bad summary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darksverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you read the last chapter to my Links vs Sleeping fic, then you don’t have to read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shadow creature crouched in the darkness, peering through slitted eyes at the nine heroes lying amongst the campfire—save for the Hero of Twilight, who once again had volunteered to be on watch. </p>
<p>    “We should come back on another night, Deity.” One of his companions said: Assassin, the jack-of-all-trades with four different personalities to match. Deity shook his head. </p>
<p>    “No, it needs to be tonight.” He said in a deep voice. “The Blood Moon is tonight, our powers are strongest now. We wait until midnight, and then…”</p>
<p>“Then we have a little fun.” Carnage said, grinning and cracking his knuckles. The glowing patterns on his forehead stuck out amongst the gloom of Darkness’ hiding spell. Darkness was the sorcerer of their group, though he wasn’t seen much on account of his being very timid. </p>
<p>“When is midnight, anyways? My legs are getting sore.” Fury whined. The purple-haired hero had chosen to wear a purple robe for this mission, and the white rabbit clasp glistened in the moonlight. Deity wished his companions would’ve chosen more stealth-oriented outfits.</p>
<p>“Midnight’s in exactly 1 hour, 17 minutes.” Feral said. Though he was far from the smartest in the group—that award went to Assassin’s personality, V—Feral did have an uncanny sense of what time it was. </p>
<p>“I do not like sitting in darkness.” Obsession declared, flinging his blue scarf around his shoulders. “It is undignified.”</p>
<p>“Better than having to look at your face.” Fury said.</p>
<p>“Silence.” Deity said. His companions obeyed, looking at the ground. Deity sighed. He didn’t want them to be afraid of him, but the fact he was a good head taller than their other two tallest members (Carnage and Obsession), the markings on his face, and the double-helix sword he wielded had earned their fear. </p>
<p>“Deity!” Someone whispered. It was Apprentice, the youngest member of the group. The youth was a genius, knowing how to sail both a sailboat and a steamboat, and he knew how to drive a train. He was always looking for more talents to learn, especially how to use Feral’s Sheikah Slate or one of Fury’s many items. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Deity asked.</p>
<p>    “Can’t we just shoot ‘em and get it over with?” The boy said, holding up a flintlock pistol.</p>
<p>    “No, because it will wake up whoever you don’t manage to kill, and then we’re going to be dead.”</p>
<p>    “I thought we were more powerful than them.” Insomnia said, ever the alert one in the group. For some reason, he didn’t seem to be able to sleep at all, despite the incredibly soft shawl of feathers he wore. </p>
<p>    “We are, as a whole, more powerful than one of them.” Deity clarified. “They, as a whole, are more powerful than us as a whole.”</p>
<p>    “Shh!” Darkness said, his voice coming from seemingly nowhere. “Twilight is coming over here, and this spell can’t block sound.” Darkness’ warning quieted Deity and Insomnia instantly. The Hero of Twilight strode right past them, failing to notice the suspicious spot of black caused by Darkness’ spell. </p>
<p>    “How much longer?” Deity asked Feral, earning a glare from Darkness—the boy had revealed himself on the far side of his spell’s active area, draped in his billowing black cloak. </p>
<p>    “57 minutes, Deity.” Feral said. </p>
<p>    “Then we wait.” Deity decided. Obsession and Fury groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “How much longer now?” Deity asked when he felt enough time had passed.</p>
<p>    “5 seconds.” Feral said, a glint in his eye. </p>
<p>    “Wonderful.” Deity said. “Carnage, ready the portal.” </p>
<p>    “Readying.” Carnage said with a grin. </p>
<p>    “Darkness, can you keep the other heroes sleeping while we deal with the Twilight one?”</p>
<p>    “Already doing it, Deity.” Darkness said. He dropped the camouflage spell at the same time as Carnage opened his Twilit Portal. Nine Shadow Insects crawled from the portal, the carapace on their legs clicking together. Carnage directed one of the Insects to each of the Links, where they bit the heroes, inflicting them with their venom. Twilight was the only one who made any sound when he was bitten; he emitted a sigh, one that was almost relieved, before collapsing limply on the ground. Carnage beckoned the Insects back into his portal, then closed it with a whoosh. </p>
<p>    “Can we just kill them?” He asked Deity.</p>
<p>    “No. Ganon said they wanted the heroes alive.” Deity said. “As did his many associates.”</p>
<p>    “Guys!” Feral called, taking out his Sheikah Slate. “If we want to get them to the prison before they wake up, we should do it soon.”</p>
<p>    “What about their items?” Insomnia asked.</p>
<p>    “We’ll take them off later.”</p>
<p>    “I get first pick of them, remember.” Fury warned.</p>
<p>    “Ready to warp, Feral?” Obsession asked. Feral nodded, prompting a moan from Carnage.</p>
<p>    “I hate warping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Their vision turned a malicious pink as Feral warped them and their newfound prisoners away from the campsite and off to places unknown. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inprisonment(I think that’s spelled wrong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first few hours after waking up, the Links begin to formulate a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Twilight opened his eyes with a groan. His head was spinning. As his surroundings came into focus, Twilight found himself in a prison cell, seemingly in a sewer system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He was immediately (and unpleasantly) reminded of the first time he’d woken up as a wolf, and had been met with the grinning visage of an imp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Panic began rising up in his chest. He reached for his Shadow Crystal, only to find it wasn’t there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His breathing sped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no, calm down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told himself, though it had little effect. The other part of his brain was screaming at him; </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re stuck and she’s not here to protect you because she was never there to protect you she was just using you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Stop it!” Twilight growled at himself. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are a hero, and you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hissed. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been in a cage.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s the first time you’ve been in one alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind said. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Shut up!” Twilight said, almost shouted. He paused, trying to regulate his breathing. “Okay. I’m in a cell, alone—” His voice broke. “Alone. All my items are missing. And I don’t know where the others are.” Twilight gripped the bars of his cell, then retracted his hands with a snarl when the metal burned his hands. “What in the name of Hylia?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s not going to work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hey!” He shouted. “Anyone else here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>There was no response save for the echoing of his voice on the walls. Twilight felt the panic he’d been forcing down threatening to show itself again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said to himself, sitting down against the wall of the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Get up, boy.” A deep voice said. Twilight scrambled to his feet, reaching to draw his sword and then realizing with another spike of fear that he didn’t have one. A figure came into view: dark armor, fiery hair, glowing ethereal sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ganondorf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he noticed Twilight’s being awake, Ganondorf’s face spread into a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Put these on.” Ganondorf tossed a pair of shackles into the cell. Twilight scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I?” He said, trying to sound confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I told you to.” Ganondorf said. “And if you don’t, I will kill you.” He made a show of swinging his sword around. Twilight muttered a curse beneath his breath, but he didn’t want to upset the Demon King when he didn’t have any items or weapons. He picked up the manacles, suppressing a growl as he felt the chains burn his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The same metal. Of course. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He put the shackles on, grimacing as he heard the hissing of his flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me if you value your fingers.” Ganondorf said, opening the cell door, though not bothering to grab his sword. Twilight grit his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d be scared if I had my Crystal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought bitterly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best if I play along until I figure out where the others are.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He followed Ganondorf through the halls of the prison, keeping an eye out for anything interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The main thing that became apparent to him was the complete lack of guards or monsters. There were no Bokoblins, no Moblins, and not even any traitorous Hylian knights. Twilight figured Ganondorf was too arrogant to feel as if anyone would ever escape him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight was roughly yanked out of the way of a wall as they turned a corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful. No need to die before I kill you.” Ganondorf said in his gruff voice. Twilight rolled his eyes, though he felt a lot less confident than he appeared. Ganondorf led Twilight down a multitude of hallways before stopping in front of a thick stone door with a small barred window on it. Twilight tried to peer inside, but found he was too short. He grunted in annoyance. Ganondorf opened the door, shoving Twilight inside with enough force to make him stumble. The door was slammed shut with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Twilight had a chance to say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight!” A voice exclaimed. Twilight looked up to see the smiling (though somewhat pained) faces of Wild, Wind, Time, Hyrule, Sky, Warriors, and Four sitting in the cell. Wild was the one who had called out, and the Champion was pushing himself to his feet and enveloping Twilight in a hug before he had a chance to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’re in one piece, Cub.” Time said with a tired smile. Twilight sat down against the cell wall, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to stave off a wave of pain coming from his wrists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid shackles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Hyrule asked, worried. Sky nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. These chains burn.” Twilight said, doing his best to smile reassuringly. He lazily flicked his wrists for emphasis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They… burn?” Wind said uncertainly. “They don’t do that for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t?” Twilight asked with worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Whatever, we need to figure out how to escape from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet!” Hyrule exclaimed. He shrunk under the stares all the other heroes gave him. “We still have to wait for Legend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s coming.” Warriors said with a smirk. Indeed, cursing and shouting could be heard echoing down the halls. The door opened, and Legend was thrown in with yet another curse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you!” Legend shouted at the door as it slammed shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legend!” Hyrule exclaimed. Legend spun around, and relief shone in his eyes as he saw Hyrule and the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” He said. “Are you all okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine.” Sky said. “I mean, being chained up in a prison cell sucks, but we’re not hurt.” Time gave a ‘look’ to Twilight, but Twilight didn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get out of here.” Wild said, getting up and beginning to pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” Said Four. The other heroes nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help make a plan,” Warriors volunteered, “but I need to know what kinds of things we all have first. Ganondorf took most of our items, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Wind confirmed. “I guess it’s time to take inventory.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, chapter 2 is almost done and will hopefully be out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking Inventory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Links get a glimpse of what they’re up against...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“So what do we all still have?” Wild asked, sitting down. “I have my Champion Powers, that’s it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have a horse call.” Twilight said, holding up the horseshoe-shaped object. “But no magic or anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I still have my Wind Waker!” Wind said, holding up the magical baton. He took out a panpipe. “And my Spirit Flute. Oh, and the Power Bracelets.” Wind rolled up his sleeve, exposing the golden bangles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I… have a silver rupee.” Warriors said with a scowl, grabbing the silver gem from his boot. “And this Magic Jar.” He held up a green vial, also from his boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How did they not find those?” Twilight asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Looking in my boot is not a fun ordeal.” Warriors said, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright!” Time said, loudly. “I still have Din’s Fire, Farore’s Wind, and Nayru’s Love, though I’d rather not use them. Oh, and my Silver Scale.” Time took a silvery object from his pack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I still have my bracelet,” Legend said, showing the others his wrist and exposing the tan and purple bracelet around it, “my Pegasus Boots, my Titan’s Mitt, my Bell, my Bee Badge—” The heroes looked at each other in shock; Legend had a lot of items, “the spells Bombos, Ether, and Quake… pretty sure that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You are such a hoarder.” Warriors said, chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“At least I’m not stuck with 100 Rupees and a green jar.” Legend retorted. Warriors gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I just have my magic and this Red Ring.” Hyrule said timidly, holding up his hand and making the ruby jewel sparkle. Warriors stared at it in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Something wrong, Captain?” Time asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“N-nothing. I’ve just seen that ring on a villain of mine, that’s all.” Warriors said, though he still looked shaken. Hyrule stared at his ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I can take it off if you’d like.” He offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s fine, keep it.” Warriors turned to Four. “What do you still have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have some seeds,” Four said, face reddening as he realized how weird that sounded, “that give me various powers, my Power Bracelets, and this Grip Ring.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What does that ring do?” Sky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It helps me climb walls.” Four explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Cool!” Sky said, smiling. “I have the Fireshield Earrings, Mogma Mitts, and the Water Dragon’s Scale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So, seems like we all have some items left.” Time said, with an amused glance at Warriors. “Captain, can you help us formulate a plan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Of course I can.” Warriors said pridefully. “Just… give me some time to think first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How much time?” Legend asked irritably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, to figure out what routine Ganondorf has for feeding us and such, it’ll probably take three days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Assuming he’s even going to feed us.” Wild muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He will.” Warriors said. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been in a prison.” This remark got some concerned stares, but Warriors ignored them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>three days</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Twilight groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah. At the least.” Warriors said with an apologetic expression. “Sorry Twi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s fine.” Twilight muttered, fixing his chains with a smoldering glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do the chains burn you too?” Legend asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah?” Twilight said, “They do the same for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah! It’s like… like some weird energy is burning.” Legend mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I agree.” Twilight said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“But why would it only burn you two? We all have the same soul, why doesn’t it hurt us?” Hyrule asked. Time, Wild, and Four stared pointedly at Twilight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I dunno.” Legend said, though he was suspiciously eyeing Twilight. Twilight glared at Wild, Four, and Time, who returned his look with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps sounded down the hallway, causing the heroes to fall silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just kill ‘em, Deity!” A voice exclaimed. All eyes turned to Twilight; the voice sounded like his. Twilight helplessly shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, Carnage, Ganon said that the boys were to be delivered </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He gets the honor of killing them.” This voice was gravelly and deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice of him.” Legend muttered. The others shushed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what Ganon said, but I personally think we could take him.” Carnage replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe him alone, yes.” Deity conceded. “But if we kill him, then his… allies would kill us without a second thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just who are these allies, exactly?” A third voice asked, this one speaking with a voice very similar to Warriors’. “We could kill them too.” Deity sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghirahim, Skull Kid, and Dethl.” Legend and Sky looked at each other in horror, mouths agape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Zant?” Carnage asked. Twilight stifled a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ganondorf got rid of him a while ago. His whereabouts are unknown, and unimportant.” Deity said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or Cia?” A voice said. “I liked her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obsession, you only liked her because she was absolutely infatuated with you.” A new voice deadpanned, much like Legend’s own sarcastic voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, everyone should be infatuated with me. I’m amazing.” Obsession said. The voice snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Fury! Obsession!” Deity snapped, and the anger in his voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> shook the ground. “Stop the bickering. We have a meeting with Ganondorf today, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>be arguing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sorry Deity.” Fury muttered. Obsession didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thank you. Insomnia, you give them their food and catch up with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright.” A soft voice said. The door opened, revealing a figure cloaked in a feathered shawl—much like Sky’s Sailcloth. They stepped inside, illuminated by the meager light from the halls of the prison. The figure bore almost scary resemblance to Sky, having the same hair and eye color. He also carried what appeared to be the Goddess Sword, though the coloration was off. The hilt was purple, the gem was red, and the blade of the sword itself was black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Solid, matte black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyrule and Wind recoiled as Insomnia stepped further into the room, though the newcomer didn’t seem to want to draw the sword. He was looking at them with a strangely guilty expression, one that the heroes had seen on Sky too many times. It was the look he gave them whenever they talked about Ganon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Insomnia is like Sky, but… not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Legend thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A rustling directed Legend’s attention to Insomnia, who was now digging through his pack for something. He pulled out a burlap bag, tossing it to Sky without a word. He turned and left, sparing one last melancholy glance at the heroes before closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sky opened the sack, smiling as he saw the contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food.” he said, turning the sack towards the others and allowing them to see that it was full of apples and some ceramic jars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of food for just the nine of us.” Twilight pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we’re supposed to ration it.” Warriors suggested, glancing pointedly at Wind and Wild—who had already begun eating the apples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares right now?” Legend said. “I have questions. Lots of ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Wind agreed. “Who were those guys?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“I dunno, but they sure sounded like us.” Twilight said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think they’re… dark versions of us? Or some other type of copy?” Four mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s possible.” Time said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Warriors said, thinking, “if they are dark versions of us, then who’s who?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carnage is Twi.” Wild said. “You both sound almost identical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” Twilight said, though comparing himself to the bloodthirsty character made him uncomfortable. “I think Deity is Time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re right.” Sky said. Time grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think he’s… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fierce </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deity, do you?” Hyrule asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Time said honestly. “I sure hope not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was Obsession?” Wind said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Warriors.” Twilight guessed with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’d love to say you’re wrong, but…” Warriors said with a sigh, “you’re totally right. Obsession reminds me of someone I used to be, back during my adventures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were more arrogant then?” Legend said, gasping. “I thought it wasn’t possible!” Sky shoved him. “Kidding, kidding.” Legend muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Insomnia and Fury. Those are the last two, right?” Time said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we currently know of.” Wild clarified. “I’m guessing Insomnia is Sky, and Fury is probably Legend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right.” Sky said, glancing around uncomfortably. “So that leaves Wild, Wind, Hyrule, and Four without dark sides yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’ve already identified these five, I’m sure the next ones won’t be far behind.” Wild said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it, hopefully they’ll escape soon :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It’s all coming together...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warriors has a plan. And they start carrying it out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Guys!” Warriors whispered. “Wake up!”</p>
<p>    “Mmm…” Sky groaned, opening his eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>“I have a plan!” Warriors said, eyes alight with excitement. At this, the other heroes practically leapt to standing positions.</p>
<p>“A plan?” Legend said. Warriors nodded. “Finally!”</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Twilight said, flexing his fingers and wincing. “I can barely feel my hands.” Time and Wild gave him worried looks. </p>
<p>“So, what is the plan?” Four asked, leaning forwards in anticipation. </p>
<p>“We know that Insomnia comes by every day with a sack of food, right?” Warriors said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, because whatever we don’t eat goes bad.” Wind said regretfully, casting a glance at the forgotten pile of rotten apples in the corner of the cell. </p>
<p>“So, I vote, when Insomnia comes in this time, we knock him out—quietly—and then sneak out of the prison.”</p>
<p>“We couldn’t have done this a couple days ago?” Legend whined.</p>
<p>“No, because I needed to make sure there was a routine to this place.”</p>
<p>“But how do we quietly knock him out?” Twilight wondered. “We don’t have any items that are actually useful.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which,” Legend interrupted, “we need to get our missing items too.”</p>
<p>“Already thought of it, relax.” Warriors said, flicking a carefree hand at Legend.</p>
<p>“So then how are we going to knock Insomnia out?” Four asked, trying to redirect the conversation.</p>
<p>“Twilight’s going to.” Warriors said. Twilight started.</p>
<p>“I’m what?”<br/>    “You’re going to knock out Insomnia.” </p>
<p>“Why can’t Time do it?” Twilight asked indignantly.</p>
<p>“Because… huh. Guess I hadn’t considered that.” Warriors trailed off. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’ll do it.” Twilight said with a sigh. Time nodded gratefully at his protegé. “But I want that silver Rupee when this is all said and done.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Warriors grumbled. </p>
<p>The door creaked open, and Insomnia walked inside. He walked inside, tossing the sack to Sky. As he turned to leave, Twilight got to his feet and speed-walked to Insomnia.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Insomnia said in a quiet, mournful voice, looking down. </p>
<p>“Sorry about this.” Twilight said. Insomnia had just enough time to look confused before Twilight pounded Insomnia’s head with his hands, knocking out the feather-clad boy. Insomnia collapsed with a muffled thud. Twilight gave an angry glare at Warriors.</p>
<p>“Do not make me do that again.” He said. Warriors nodded.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have to, but I’m not going to promise anything. Now let’s move. We need to get out of here before Deity and the others realize something’s off.”</p>
<p>“Do you know where our items are?” Legend asked. Warriors gave a terse nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I saw ‘em when Ganondorf brought me over here.” He said. </p>
<p>“Great.” Twilight said, subconsciously putting a hand where his Shadow Crystal would normally be. “Lead the way, Warriors.”</p>
<p>“Quickly.” Wild supplemented. </p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Warriors said with an annoyed glance at Wild. “Calm yourself.” He carefully opened the cell door, wincing as it creaked, and stuck his head out into the hall. “Coast is clear, let’s move.” Warriors quickly went into the hall, the other heroes following closely behind.</p>
<p>He led them down mazes of hallways and corridors, until coming to another door.</p>
<p>“There’s probably going to be guards in here, so get ready to grab your weapons.” Warriors warned. The others nodded. Warriors slammed open the door with a bang, and sure enough, there were three people in the room: Carnage, Fury, and Obsession. The latter two were fighting over something. </p>
<p>When Warriors opened the door, the three villains startled and turned. They stared in shock at the heroes, giving Legend a chance to run and grab his Tempered Sword.</p>
<p>Which he promptly used to stab Fury with. </p>
<p>The purple-haired boy fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding wound. Obsession stared at the blood in horror, but quickly overcame his fear and knelt to help his injured friend. Carnage let out a feral snarl, leaping at Legend with a fist at the ready. He delivered a powerful punch to Legend’s chin, sending the younger hero flying backwards into a wall, where he collapsed in a crumpled heap. </p>
<p>Hyrule gasped, readying his magic and allowing lightning to crackle across his fingertips. Carnage looked Hyrule straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Bring it on.” He spat, drawing his sword. Hyrule’s determination wavered. </p>
<p>“Carnage. Catch.” Fury said, who was miraculously standing up, with a little help from Obsession. His voice was slurred. He tossed Carnage a large red hammer covered in spikes. Ravio’s Nice Hammer. Carnage lifted the hammer in one hand, holding it as if it weighed nothing more than a small Chu. Geez. Twilight thought. Carnage smiled, exposing teeth that were chiseled into points. </p>
<p>“Guys! Our items!” Wind exclaimed, snapping out of the stupor that had caught the heroes. </p>
<p>“Right.” Four said. “Hyrule, Twilight, Wild. Cover us. We’ll get your items.” </p>
<p>“Sure thing.” Wild said, nodding. He readied himself, grabbing a table leg to use as a weapon.</p>
<p>“No problem.” Twilight said. “The fact I don’t have weapons doesn’t factor into it at all.” </p>
<p>“Cub.” Time said. “Please.” </p>
<p>“Fight me, lap dog.” Carnage said with a grin, making a show of swinging his hammer. </p>
<p>“Gladly.” Twilight said, though he felt quite worried on the inside. Carnage swung his hammer, and Twilight jumped out of the way, beginning their melee. Hyrule was standing near the wall, trying to use his fireball magic to hit Obsession—who was currently getting attacked by Wild with a table leg. Fury was somehow holding 7 rods in his hands; the Fire, Ice, Sand, and Water Rods, along with the Cane of Somaria and the Cane of Byrna. </p>
<p>It was quite formidable, and Fury was adeptly using all 7 to create shields, shoot fire and ice, and make sand or water barricades whenever one of Hyrule’s fireballs went askew. </p>
<p>“Wild! Catch!” Four yelled, tossing the Sheikah Slate to Wild. Wild caught it, and rolled under a slash from Obsession. He rapidly tapped the screen and within seconds had a Knight’s Broadsword in his hand. He resumed his attack on Obsession. Four began throwing items at the various heroes, keeping Legend’s items close to himself. Hyrule was suddenly holding his Sword. Finally. He thought, dizzy—using his magic so much was draining. Hyrule ran towards Fury, who was caught off guard by the sudden attack. Hyrule managed to cut off the top of Fury’s Fire Rod. </p>
<p>“You little—” Fury said. He shot a ball of ice at Hyrule, who deflected it with his Reflect magic. </p>
<p>“Goron’s Lullaby!” Time shouted. The heroes, recognizing the codeword, dropped to the ground and covered their ears. Time played a quick melody on his Ocarina—the Goron’s Lullaby. Fury, Carnage, and Obsession, who hadn’t covered their ears, suddenly felt their eyelids grow heavy. They collapsed into a dreaming heap. “Grab your items and run.” Time said, deadly serious. The heroes complied, save for Legend—who, of course, was still unconscious. Time picked up the pink-haired hero and his things, and Warriors led them out of the room and away from the unconscious villains. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry about the longer wait, hope you liked this chapter! I’ve done a lot of planning about the next one, so hopefully there won’t be as much of a wait.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys try to escape!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Mmm…” Legend groaned, opening his eyes. Time, noticing his awakening, placed the younger hero on his own two feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legend, are you okay?” Wind asked. Legend nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah; didn’t break anything. But holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hylia</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Carnage guy is strong. Twi, you’re not that strong, right?” Legend asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… not going to say.” Twilight said. “Warriors, we’re close, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“We should be.” Warriors said. “Just a little farther I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Wind said. “My feet are getting sore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d much rather have sore feet than be stuck in that prison cell for another second.” Wild said. Sky nodded. Wind opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as a sound echoed through the halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teeheehee!” Someone giggled. Time and Warriors froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that…” Warriors said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It couldn’t have been.” Time said, though the look in his eyes betrayed what he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably nothing.” Twilight agreed, eyeing Time and Warriors. “Let’s continue.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-right.” Warriors began walking again, but the giggle sounded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teeheehee! Come and play!” The voice said. The heroes felt a powerful wave of magic wash over them, compelling them to run off into the halls and find the mysterious voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show yourself!” Warriors said, voice cracking. Four figures skipped into the room—Skull Kids. One was wearing the fabled Majora’s Mask, though it had a massive crack running through it. Two were normal Skull Kids, and the fourth had a trumpet and a face reminiscent of the moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Twilight asked, resting a hand on his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to play!” The Skull Kid with the mask said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Play!” The others mimicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t want to play.” Legend said with a scowl. The Skull Kids made an angry rattling noise. The one with the mask stomped its feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna play! If you won’t, I’ll make you!” It screeched. It began to float in the air, shaking its head back and forth. Time stumbled back, frozen in fear. Twilight drew his sword, as did Hyrule, Wind, Wild, Sky, and Legend. The other three Skull Kids moved around, cutting off the exits. The moon-faced one (from Twilight’s Hyrule) played a dissonant tune on his trumpet. Twilight cursed as Puppet descended from nowhere and began approaching the Links, legs and arms clanking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck are these things?” Wild shouted, slicing a Puppet into shreds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puppets!” Twilight said. “They’re just going to keep coming unless we take the trumpet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>away from that Skull Kid!” Upon hearing this, Wild dashed at the Skull Kid, sword outstretched and ready to hit the trumpet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nu-uh!” The Skull Kid said with a characteristic chuckle. It jumped away from Wild, wagging a finger at him. Wild grit his teeth and prepared for another swing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>An arrow impaled the trumpet, sticking it to the wall. Legend had gotten his bow out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“My trumpet!” The Skull Kid yelled, stomping its feet. “Oooh, you’re gonna pay! Puppets! Attack!” The remaining few Puppets ran for Legend, who easily killed them within moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You might regret that!” The masked Skull Kid said, shaking its head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Another arrow flew, slicing through its hand and creating a slice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I never regret anything.” Legend said, nocking another arrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You little—Dethl!” It screeched, causing the Links to cover their ears at the shrill sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Uh oh.” Legend said. He raised his voice. “Guys! If it really is Dethl coming, we’re all in for some bad dreams!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>A roiling mass of dark energy flooded into the corridors, manifesting into a tulip shaped being with one disgustingly huge eye. The being sprouted two arms, each with a spiked red orb on the end. Legend cursed loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Run! Don’t get touched by the mist!” As Legend shouted, Dethl began to quake. It expelled a purple fog from it, chasing after the Links. As the heroes ran, the Skull Kids began to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He’s gonna get you!” They taunted. “And you’re gonna sleep </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Dethl rumbled in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Kid…” It said in a deep, menacing voice. “Ocarina… boost… my power…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okie-Dokie!” The two normal Skull Kids said, taking out pink Ocarinas. They began to play a low, melancholy tune. Dethl’s mist grew, enveloping the whole room. It cackled, the sound reverberating around the room. The Links scrambled to get something over their faces to block out the fog, but they were too slow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Links collapsed into Dethl’s realm of nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghirahim strolled to a room of the prison, where he’d told his Links to meet him. He had a little… berating… to do. He entered, seeing the boys stiffen. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Deity.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings, Lord G—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to talk.” Ghirahim snapped. “Now, I thought I told you and yours to keep an eye on the skychild and his bratty little friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did, Lord Ghirahim.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they almost escaped!” Ghirahim said with a gasp. “Why would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we weren’t strong enough.” Insomnia said quietly, with a tear slipping down his face. He had a nasty bruise spreading across his face. “And we’re sorry. So sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Ghirahim said. He gestured to Carnage, Fury, and Obsession. “It’s theirs. You did nothing wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are sorry, Lord Ghirahim.” Deity said, bowing his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better be. I have an idea for how you’re going to keep an eye on our little friends for the rest of their pathetic little lives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Apprentice asked, forgetting to tack on the ‘Lord Ghirahim’ title. Ghirahim forgave the littlest boy, after all, he was only 14. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to be in the cell with them. All nine of you.” At this, Fury’s head snapped up. He still had a bandage wrapped around his middle from when Legend had stabbed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do that!” He said angrily. “You can’t possibly expect us to go to a grimy cell to watch nine random kids—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghirahim wrapped a hand around Fury’s throat, slamming the purple-haired boy against a wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me what I can and can’t do.” He growled. He released his hold on Fury, and the boy slumped against the wall with a hand held to his neck. Darkness and Obsession looked on with concern. “Where were we? Oh, right, you guys are going to stay in their cell until I decide to kill them.” Ghirahim paused, looking at the boys with poorly concealed anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright?” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His underlings murmured their assent. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gah! They were so close! The next chapter will be a delve into their nightmares, and then the story resumes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dethl gave the heroes bad dreams. Here’s Sky’s.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dethl laughed deeply, looking at the nine heroes who were lying on the ground, enveloped in his mist.</p>
<p>“What are we gonna do with them, Dethl?” The masked Skull Kid wondered, cocking his head.</p>
<p>“Do… what I do… best…” Dethl rumbled. “Nightmares…”</p>
<p>“Ohhhh.” The Skull Kid said. It giggled. “Good idea!” </p>
<p>“Exactly…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Links materialized in Wild’s Hyrule.</p>
<p>And were instantly targeted by a plethora of lasers. <br/>    “Guardians!” Wild shouted. “Hide behind something; shoot the eyes if you can!” </p>
<p>“Got it!” Legend said, drawing his Nice Bow and putting three arrows on the string.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Cub!” Twilight agreed, putting his Hawkeye Mask on his face. </p>
<p>“I’ll handle the walking ones.” Wild said, drawing a bow with an Ancient Arrow, as well as an Ancient Short Sword and Shield.  “You guys get the stationary ones, just don’t get hit. It will kill you.”</p>
<p>“How do you know the lasers kill you?” Time asked, concerned, but Wild didn’t answer. </p>
<p>“I think we can guess.” Four said, looking uncomfortable. Time nodded. </p>
<p>    A laser smashed into the rock just beside them.</p>
<p>    “We need to get rid of these things.” Time said. </p>
<p>    “Agreed!” Hyrule said as he ran past them, jumping over a laser and drawing his sword. Time and Four looked at each other in shock; Hyrule was almost never that bold and energetic. Four shrugged with a smile and drew his own sword, running after Hyrule. Time followed with an exasperated eye roll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The Guardians had all been dispatched, and there had been no injuries—save for a small burn along Sky’s arm from a stray piece of flaming rubble. </p>
<p>    “That wasn’t so bad.” Wind said, smiling. “Those Guardians never stood a chance!” He swung the Phantom Sword around. Wild cracked a grin. </p>
<p>    “FOOLISH BOY!” A voice boomed. “YOU AND YOURS ARE DOOMED!” </p>
<p>    “Who is that?” Wind said.</p>
<p>    “It’s Demise…” Sky said in shock. </p>
<p>“Demise?” Twilight demanded. “As in the creature who created Ganon?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…we’re doomed…”</p>
<p>“THAT’S RIGHT, BRAT!” Demise said. He appeared on the battlefield, standing beside a mutilated Guardian corpse. “EXCEPT THIS TIME, I’M LEAVING YOU FOR LAST!”</p>
<p>“How are you alive?!” Sky screamed. “I killed you, I sealed you inside the Master Sword…”</p>
<p>“MY BLADE HAS GIVEN ME NEW POWER. IN A MATTER OF DAYS, I WILL BE RESURRECTED.”</p>
<p>“Your blade? Ghirahim?”</p>
<p>“CORRECT. HE WILL REVIVE ME, AND I WILL CRUSH YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS AND THEIR PATHETIC KINGDOMS.” </p>
<p>“No! I won’t let you!” Sky yelled. Demise smiled evilly.</p>
<p>“PERHAPS I CAN PROVIDE YOU WITH A DEMONSTRATION.” Demise snapped his fingers, sending a bolt of magic flying at the Links. It hit Wind, who collapsed with a cry, clutching his head.</p>
<p>“What did you do.” Sky said, voice lowering to a dangerous tone.</p>
<p>“HE KILLED MY FRAGMENT BY STABBING HIM THROUGH THE HEAD. HE NOW FEELS MY PAIN. SO SHALL THE REST OF YOU.” </p>
<p>“Wind! Wind, talk to me.” Warriors said frantically.</p>
<p>“My head… it hurts… something’s stabbing my head…” Wind whimpered. While the heroes were distracted, Demise flung out another bolt of magic, this one striking Four. Four immediately brought a hand to his eyes, screaming about something slicing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Sky yelled. Demise smiled.</p>
<p>“YOU CANNOT MAKE ME, BOY.” Demise shot more bolts of magic, but the heroes were ready this time. They jumped out of the way, and the bolt shattered on impact with a stone. It did, however, split the rock in half. Demise growled in irritation. “IT APPEARS I WILL NEED TO BOOST MY POWERS.” He said. He cracked his knuckles. “EASY.”</p>
<p>Demise held out his hands, and ten bolts came from them—one from each finger. Most of the Links were able to dodge, but Wild was not. The long-haired boy turned just in time to see a magic bolt about to hit him in the neck. </p>
<p>“Cub!” Twilight shouted. He leapt in front of the bolt, taking it to the face. He collapsed with a strangled gasp.</p>
<p>“Twi!” Wild exclaimed, kneeling beside Twilight.</p>
<p>“Pup…” Time said breathlessly. Twilight gasped, clawing at his tunic. </p>
<p>“My chest—something’s stabbing me—Time, Wild, help—” Twilight choked out, eyes darting around. </p>
<p>“YOU CANNOT BE HELPED, BOY OF DARKNESS.” Demise said with a laugh. “MY PAIN IS NOW YOURS. AND IT WILL KILL YOU.” </p>
<p>“Make it stop!” Wild screamed.</p>
<p>“GLADLY.” Demise toppled Time and Wild with magic bolts, followed by Legend, Hyrule, and Warriors. Sky wailed in despair, tears streaming down his face. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally planning on doing nightmares for all the heroes, but then this one chapter turned out like 10000 words, so I tried shortening them to more of vignettes and I hated it, so I rewrote Sky’s and used that. Hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lights and Darks get to know eachother, and Carnage has an angst fest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Sky snapped awake with a gasp, sitting up and almost slamming his head into Insomnia’s face—the feather-clad boy jerked backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, look who’s finally awake!” Fury taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t, Fury.” A new figure said. He was crouched in the corner, swamped in a large black cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what will you do, Darkness? Whine at me more?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Both of you, stop.” Deity said. His eyes and facial markings glowed, as did Carnage’s Twili marking. Fury and Darkness silenced, refusing to make eye contact with Deity or each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darkness… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sky thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a new one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Midna… don’t leave, please…” A voice whimpered. “Come back, don’t leave me stuck here… Midna, please!” Twilight shot up into a sitting position, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twilight!” Sky said, reaching out a hand towards the Ordonian. “Are you okay—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Twilight interrupted, scooching backwards and letting out a hiss. “I really hate these stupid chains.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, poor little baby.” Carnage said with a pout. “If you want, I can break your hands! It would distract you from the chains.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard pass.” Twilight said, glaring at Carnage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm… guys?” Someone said—Hyrule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the party, ‘Rule.” Twilight said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re up too.” Warriors said, patting Legend on the back. Legend backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And me! I’m awake!” Four exclaimed. “So is Wind, and Wild is too, but I don’t think he wants to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cub. Wake up, we’re back in prison.” Twilight said, with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, again?” Wild grumbled, sitting up. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> being cramped up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” A newcomer said. He was sitting by the wall, wearing what looked like Wild’s Barbarian Gear. He was covered in even more scars than Wild was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you?” Wild asked warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Feral. I guess I’m what you’d call a Dark Side, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone screamed. Time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest hero leapt into a standing position, looking around. He realized he was in the cell, and, taking a deep breath, sat back down. As far away from Deity as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time?” Twilight asked. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright. Nightmares.” Time said, eyeing Deity. He cleared his throat. “I think we could all do with some introductions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Fury and Legend whined simultaneously. “We don’t like each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we never will until we get to know each other.” Sky pointed out. “I think it’s a great idea Time, I’ll start.” He turned to the Darks. “Hi, I’m Sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyrule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Twilight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Warriors, this here is Wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can introduce myself! I’m Wind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, I’m going to say it, quit poking me Four—And I’m Legend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Sky said. “Now, you guys introduce yourselves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Deity said. “I am known as Deity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Assassin.” A short figure said. He had a black headband and four-colored shirt just like Four. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Four thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Obsession!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Carnage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feral.” The Barbarian one said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gotta be my dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wild thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Insomnia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Darkness.” Said the one in the cloak, looking down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dark? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyrule wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Apprentice!” A young boy said, leaping to his feet. He was wearing Wind’s Engineer Clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s definitely my dark.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wind thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t seem half bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Introductions are over.” Legend said. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me interact with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to either!” Fury called, glaring at Legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d kinda like to…” Insomnia said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think I would too!” Sky said with a grin. Insomnia looked up, smiling ever so slightly. “If you want to get to know your counterpart, it would be a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” Twilight said, backing away from Carnage. Carnage grinned, causing Twilight to roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared, dog boy?” Carnage taunted. Twilight declined to answer, instead turning around and placing a hand where his Shadow Crystal would’ve been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I don’t have my Crystal, or you’d be getting mauled.” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a crystal to transform?” Carnage asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Twilight said, turning back around and looking at Carnage in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. Come here.” Carnage beckoned Twilight, who cautiously approached the other boy. Carnage took off his gauntlets and rolled up his sleeves, exposing ridges beneath his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the name of… Carnage, do those things let you transform?” Twilight said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Carnage said with a wince. His expression became distant. “They’re pieces of Twili metal. Ghirahim fused them to my skeleton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it hurt?” Wind asked, looking at the ridges in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it hurt more than anything else in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His screams were awful.” Feral said with a shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you say Ghirahim put those in you?” Sky asked, brows furrowing and expression hardening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Deity said. “We are all alive through the Sword’s power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he create you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He employed the power of the Skull Children to make us from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you really are dark versions of us.” Hyrule said.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark… is a little harsh.” Insomnia said. “We’re not evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like it.” Legend snapped. “You locked us in a cell, and the mutt over here slammed me—” Before Legend had a chance to finish, Carnage had pinned him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call you what? Mutt?” Legend taunted. Carnage raised a hand, probably meaning to claw Legend’s eyes out, but stopped when a bolt of lightning flung him across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyrule stood, hand outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your dirty claws off Legend.” Hyrule growled. He took a step forward, trying to conceal a stumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t try that again, little sorcerer.” Carnage said, holding a hand over his face. “I know some magic too. And you don’t seem to be in good shape to use yours anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do this all day.” Hyrule said, holding out his hand again. He shot another bolt of lightning, but Carnage was ready. He held out his hand, and formed a black shield that dissolved Hyrule’s lightning bolt. He looked like he was about to do something more, but Deity spoke:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, Carnage. Leave him be.” Carnage withdrew back to the wall with a snarl towards Legend. Legend smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mutt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, run back to your master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carnage had to be physically held back by Insomnia, Obsession, and Fury so he didn’t outright murder Legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mutt, mutt mutt </span>
  <em>
    <span>mutt</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Legend teased, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Legend</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sky shouted. “Stop.” Legend immediately stopped taunting Carnage; if Sky was yelling at you, you were doing something very wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Look at what you did.” Sky hissed, pointing to Carnage. He was pressed up against the cell wall, tears streaming down his face. He was looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not a mutt, I’m not, I’m not, stop, no, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Carnage?” Insomnia asked, reaching out a hand. Carnage screamed; a strangled cry ripping itself from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No! I won’t put it on! You can’t make me, I won’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What is he talking about?” Sky asked Deity. Deity sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He is referring to the Mask of Twilight.” He said. Twilight stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mask of Twilight?” He said, concealing his curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes. After he completed his journey, Midna took him to the Twilight Realm. He thought it was because she loved him, and he was happy to get to start a life with her, but… he was wrong. She was going to show him off to the Twili— ‘Look at my real Hylian!’. He had to wear the Mask of Twilight when she showed him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“W-why?” Twilight demanded, sparing a glance at the quietly sobbing Carnage—who was currently being comforted by Fury and Feral.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because it silenced him. He could not speak when he wore the mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that why he’s so… vocal?” Sky said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And vengeful, yes.” Deity said, casting a forlorn look at Carnage. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Deity, wait.” Twilight said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” Deity asked, beginning to get annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You said Midna did all that to him. In my adventure, Midna was my companion.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She was his too.” Deity said quietly. Twilight hesitated, and Deity walked over to Carnage. The boy had stopped crying, though his breathing was far from normal. Deity crouched next to Carnage. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, you alright?” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m fine.” Carnage said, voice hoarse. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back there again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know.” Deity said sympathetically, thinking of Termina. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Um, Carnage?” A voice said. Carnage looked up to see Legend, and he scrambled back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you want?” Fury asked, moving to put a hand protectively in front of Carnage.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I, uh, wanted to apologize.” Legend said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay…” Carnage said warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for calling you mu—that word. It was rude, and insensitive, and I shouldn’t have done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted, thanks.” Carnage said. Legend nodded, turning and scampering off to join Hyrule and Four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… unexpected.” Feral said. “I didn’t think they’d be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Ghirahim wasn’t right about everything…” Deity mused. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! I promise, the whole fic isn’t just filler inside a prison there is a storyline ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ghirahim’s Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Insomnia overhears Ghirahim talking.</p>
<p>There is a lot of angst in this one, I’m warning you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Insomnia sat awake in their cell, unable to fall asleep despite how tired he felt. His counterpart, Sky, was sleeping soundly beside Wind. Insomnia envied his ability to fall asleep so quickly. The only other people in the cell who were still awake were Darkness, Fury, and Legend. That was something the pink and purple haired boys had in common; a fear or aversion to falling asleep. Both of them claimed it was because they didn’t want to have dreams, though no one really knew what they were talking about. Darkness, on the other hand, was trying desperately to be nocturnal. He didn’t like the light, but he also couldn’t sleep in it, so the cloaked boy was missing out on hours of valuable sleep. </p>
<p>    Insomnia groaned, rolling his shoulders. He was about to say something to Darkness when a voice outside the cell silenced him.</p>
<p>    “Are you gonna save Mr.Demise, sir?” The voice was shrill and childish: a Skull Kid. </p>
<p>    “Yes, it is only a matter of time before I kill the boys and resurrect Demise.” Ghirahim replied. </p>
<p>    “Which boys? The ones we like, or the ones we don’t like?” The Skull Kid </p>
<p>    “Both of them. With their combined blood, Demise will be stronger than ever.” Insomnia gasped, looking at Fury, Darkness, and Legend. The three of them were staring at Insomnia.</p>
<p>    “That little—” Legend started to say, but Fury slapped a hand over the pink haired boy’s mouth.</p>
<p>    “Not that I don’t agree, but shh!” Fury whispered. </p>
<p>    “Kid.” Ghirahim said. The Skull Kid rattled questioningly. “I want you and your friends to keep an eye on this cell. Do not move, or I will burn you at the stake.”</p>
<p>    “Sure thing, Ghirahim.” The Skull Kid said, thought its voice sounded more scared than sincere. </p>
<p>    “Thank you.” Ghirahim’s footsteps sauntered away, and Insomnia let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. </p>
<p>    “He’s going to kill both of us?” Fury whisper-shouted(he didn’t want to wake up everyone).</p>
<p>    “Seems like it.” Darkness muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. </p>
<p>    “When?” Legend wondered.</p>
<p>    “Two days.” Insomnia said.</p>
<p>    “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>    “Ghirahim told me that he was planning on killing you guys in two days. He’ll just be killing eighteen boys instead of nine.” </p>
<p>    “Psychopath.” Fury quietly cursed.</p>
<p>    “He’s not a psychopath, he’s just misguided.” Insomnia said defensively.</p>
<p>    “Misguided enough to murder eighteen boys in cold blood?”</p>
<p>    “It’s not in cold blood, he’s going to resurrect Demise. He has reasons.” Insomnia retorted. </p>
<p>    “Why are you defending him—crap.” Fury said, making a realization. “You have feelings for him, don’t you?”</p>
<p>    “Maybe.” Insomnia mumbled, feeling his face grow hot as Fury, Legend, and Darkness stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>    “Insomnia, you can’t. We’re going to have to kill him, or at least seal him away, before he kills us. We can’t have your emotions gettings in the way—”</p>
<p>    “Well you’re one to talk. You and Obsession argue so much you can’t see the fact that you’re just annoying everyone else. Same thing with Carnage. His bloodlust has resulted in us throwing so many plans out the window because he couldn’t wait five seconds! I’m not a machine, I have feelings!” Insomnia shouted. He miraculously didn’t wake anyone up. “You of all people should understand loving a villain.” As soon as he said it, Insomnia immediately regretted his words.</p>
<p>    “Do not bring Ravio into this.” Fury growled. “He’s not a villain, he came clean.”</p>
<p>    “Ghirahim probably won’t.” Darkness said with a wince. “I’m sorry Insomnia, but I don’t think there’s anything we can do. It’s us or him. All 18 of us die, or the one of him dies.” Insomnia sighed, wiping his face. </p>
<p>    “I know, it’s just… he helped me in my adventure. You guys know that.”</p>
<p>    “Yeah, we do. Helped you before he betrayed you.” Fury muttered. Insomnia glared at him. </p>
<p>    “Look, I know it’s hard to make a decision like this. To have to make the choice to kill the person you love for the greater good.” Legend said. He hadn’t spoken much, and Insomnia was shocked that this was when he spoke. “Sometimes it just has to be done.” Legend took a shaky breath and turned away, rubbing his eyes. Insomnia gave him a weird look. </p>
<p>    “I really am sorry, Insomnia, but it’s what has to be done. For us.” Fury said in an uncharacteristically gentle way. “And for them.” He gestured to the sleeping forms of Sky and his companions. “I can tell you care about them too.” </p>
<p>    Insomnia paused, taking a deep breath and sniffling. </p>
<p>    “Okay. If Ghirahim has to die, I won’t stop you.” He finally said, barely audible. Fury and Darkness smiled. </p>
<p>    “Thank you, Insomnia.” Darkness said. He moved over to Insomnia, putting a hand on his shoulder—a rare gesture of affection from the normally very shy, reclusive boy. “I promise, we’ll find a way to repay you.” Insomnia let out a breathy laugh devoid of humor. </p>
<p>    “That’ll be harder than you think.” He muttered. He waited for Darkness’ reply, but realized that the cloaked boy was asleep on his shoulder. Insomnia smiled, ruffling Darkness’ brown hair before sighing again.</p>
<p>    “Sorry, Ghirahim…” He said, voice echoing off the walls. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, the escape 2.0 starts next chapter(probably)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ghirahim should be here any minute now.” Assassin said. Currently, his smart personality V was in charge. “We should get the masks ready. Just put them on our belts so we can put them on once Dethl starts wreaking havoc.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sure thing.” Twilight confirmed, putting his mask on his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Aren’t we worried Ghirahim will take them?” Wind wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nah, I don’t think he'll be worried about little old us.” Assassin said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh. Alright.” Wind said. He hung his mask on his back—where his shield normally was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hello, boys!” Ghirahim called. He flung open the cell door. When he saw that Twilight and Legend were no longer chained up, he frowned. “Oh, that’ll never do! Here, let me help you.” Ghirahim snapped his fingers, causing Sky to tense up from sheer muscle memory. Twilight and Legend found themselves reshackled, and now there were chains on their ankles too. Twilight held back a snarl as the burning pain arrived at his ankles. Legend cursed (quite loudly). “There we go!” Ghirahim exclaimed with a grin, clapping his hands. “Follow me, please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Not like we have much of a choice.” Fury muttered, but he was silent when Ghirahim looked over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’re almost there! Just a few more corners!” Ghirahim trilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Get ready.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wild signed to Time. Time nodded. The other boys seemed to have gotten the message, because they all tensed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Here we are!” Ghirahim said. They were now standing before a door with a skull on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Comforting.” Legend muttered. Ghirahim turned around just in time for Time to punch him in the face. The demon staggered, clutching his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ow! That was very unkind of you!” Ghirahim whined. He spat a glob of blood onto the tile. “You and your little friends will pay for that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, no.” Said Fury, coming at Ghirahim with his fists at the ready. Ghirahim teleported behind Fury, a rapier materializing in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Tsk tsk tsk.” Ghirahim said, clucking his tongue. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” He snapped his fingers, and suddenly there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ghirahims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We have to find the real one!” shouted Wild. “I’ve fought someone similar to this, just hit them until we find the original!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Got it!” Legend said, taking out his bow and nocking three arrows. He fired, hitting and dissolving one of the Ghirahims. “There goes one!” The boys and the Ghirahims jumped into a vicious melee, each using their own power or brute strength. Feral was a terrifying ball of flame, having lit his entire body on fire. He was attacking by running into the Ghirahims. Carnage was sending shards of Twili magic at the Ghirahims, unwilling to transform into his wolf form. Similar to Hyrule, however, it looked like the magic was tiring him out. He’d have to switch to physical fighting soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Wind and Apprentice were using their power bracelets and throwing various pieces of rock at the Ghirahims, with Warriors and Obsession serving as backup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Twilight, Wild, and Time were simply using their brute strength, punching and kicking their way through what felt like millions of Ghirahim doubles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Deity had summoned a massive double-helix sword and was slicing through the Ghirahims with a nasty vengeance. Time had noticed the sword and paled, but he was doing a good job of ignoring it for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The rest of the boys were utilizing either their weapons, extensive item stashes, or physical attributes to eliminate the Ghirahims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>They got it down to one Ghirahim with unsettling ease. Insomnia pinned Ghirahim to the ground, drawing his Demon Sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How could you.” He said. “I trusted you. You helped me on my journey. How could you?!” Insomnia was shouting now. “We were going to help you! We were okay with killing them, at first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey!” Legend exclaimed, scowling, but he was silenced by a glare from Time, Twilight, and Sky at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We were on your side!” Insomnia shouted. “And you betrayed us!” His voice quieted. “You betrayed me…” He let out a grief-wracked sob, shoulders shaking. Ghirahim’s expression softened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never meant to betray you, Clouds.” He said, using the nickname he’d had for Insomnia when he’d traveled. “I am resurrecting my master. By any means necessary. You just got pulled in where you shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where I shouldn’t have?!” Insomnia shouted. “You forced me and my friends into this—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends?” Ghirahim laughed. “Clouds, you have no friends. Other than me of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong.” Sky said with a scowl. “Insomnia has more friends than you ever did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who might those ‘friends’ be, skychild?” Ghirahim said with a smirk. Sky flinched slightly at the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.” He said. “Four. Assassin. Twilight. Carnage. Fury. Legend. All of them. All of them are Insomnia’s friends, and I know that I would die for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So would I.” Time said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And me.” Deity agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would too.” Apprentice said. The others nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you… really?” Insomnia said, looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sky said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insomnia smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I hate to break up a sentimental moment like this,” Ghirahim said, pouting, “But I do have some things to catch up on.” He snapped his fingers once more, and teleported out of Insomnia’s grip. “Too slow!” He taunted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few sets of chains materialized in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find these chains aren’t too pleasant to touch.” Ghirahim threw the chains at Insomnia, and the feather-clad boy held up his forearm to block them. He let out a cry of pain when the chains burned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they burn?” Legend asked, putting on his Titan’s Mitts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Insomnia called, clutching his forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Twilight muttered. “My Shadow Crystal would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>come in handy here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can save our items after we save our hides, alright?” Fury said, ducking under a chain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea!” Carnage shouted, right before he morphed into the form of a wolf. Twilight jumped slightly at the fast transition. His momentary distraction opened a window for Ghirahim to throw a set of chains at his face. Twilight screamed as the chains burned his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight!” Wild shouted. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see!” Twilight shouted back, clawing at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, poor puppy.” Ghirahim said. His taunting allowed for Deity to get behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A double helix sword emerged between Ghirahim’s ribs. Ghirahim gasped, falling to his knees and hands going to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Ghirahim choked. “Dethl will deal with you…” Ghirahim raised his hand, pointing shakily at Insomnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Ghirahim.” Dethl rumbled, emerging from the darkness. “They shall be disposed of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put on your masks and run!” Four yelled, placing his All-Night Mask on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine fell off!” Twilight yelled, beginning to sound panicked—which made sense, considering he relied on his heightened senses. “I can’t find it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“Here it is!” Assassin shouted. He shoved the mask into Twilight’s hands, and the ranch hand frantically put it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Twilight said. “Wild?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here.” Wild said. He guided Twilight’s hand to his shoulder. “Just stay by me and we’ll get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay.” The heroes ran through the halls, and as they did, Insomnia asked Darkness a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be able to heal us?” He said, referring to his burned forearm and Twilight’s burned face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Darkness said breathlessly. “I should. Especially if Hyrule helps me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Less talking, more running!” Warriors shouted over his shoulder. “Dethl is catching up, and I want to get out of here!” At this, Insomnia and Darkness sped up. They could see bits of Dethl’s fog creeping up around their ankles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, guys?” Wild yelled. “I think we’re Switching!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Switching? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Insomnia wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he thought, he began to feel dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insomnia stumbled, falling to the ground. His vision swirled to blackness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Names and New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fluff chapter, and the ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Insomnia groaned. He opened his eyes, finding himself lying on the ground a short distance away from a pen containing horses—they’d Switched near a ranch, it appeared. “Where are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“My Hyrule.” Time said, eyes shining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyrule?” Fury demanded, standing up and brushing dirt off his purple clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“When we Switch, we go to a Hyrule from one of our time periods.” Four explained. “We’ve ended up in Time’s, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Um, guys?” Hyrule said. “Where are our items?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“Up there!” Wild shouted, pointing. “Everyone, hide under something; they’re coming down hard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I still can’t see!” Twilight yelled. Time, a flash of horror crossing his face, yanked Twilight under the canopy of a nearby tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Cub, can you really not see?” Time whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Not a thing.” Twilight said. It was clear he was struggling to keep anxiety from his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’ll find a Great Fairy and you’ll be fine.” Time said. He ruffled Twilight’s hair. Twilight gave a small smile, though he refused to look at Time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>CRASH</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Every item the nine heroes owned fell from the sky: swords, shields, bows, magical rods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’ll get your items, Cub.” Time said, walking past Twilight and patting the younger boy on the shoulder. Twilight sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid chains. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Time returned, helping Twilight pack away his items after he’d packed away his own. Twilight, though he could not see, could easily tell what every one of his items was just by feeling it. He felt his Shadow Crystal and put it around his neck, feeling the Twili magic settle over him like a fog (a strange but very welcome sensation). He put his sword and shield on his back, though he doubted he’d be much of a use fighting without sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey,” Time said gently, rousing Twilight. “I know what you’re thinking. Just because you’ve lost something important doesn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I know, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No buts. Finish packing up your things, I’m going to make sure our new companions are alright after the Switch.” Time stood and walked away, leaving Twilight to finish his task. Twilight smiled wanly. He was almost done putting his items away when he ran his hands over the familiar wood and cloth combination of his Hawkeye Mask. His breath caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mask boosts my vision, allows me to see far away things. I wonder… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He put the Mask on his face, eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>When he opened his eyes, Twilight could see—albeit, things were a bit blurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a whoop, allowing a grin to cross his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Wild said, whirling around. He’d thought Twilight’s cry of joy was one of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see!” Twilight exclaimed. “For now, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Deity said. Twilight was mildly taken aback. He hadn’t thought Deity cared about him at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everyone have their things packed up?” Hyrule asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Legend said, struggling to shove his Fire Rod into his pack. He finally got it wedged in between the Sand Rod, Ice Rod, and Tornado Rod. “Now I’m ready. Time, it’s obvious you want to see your wife, you lead the way.” Time nodded, turning and practically skipping off to Lon Lon Ranch just a mile away. Legend and the others followed, snickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time is married?” Deity inquired. Wind nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yup!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“To whom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“This woman named Malon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Is this… Malon… nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh yeah, she’s super nice. And she’s a great cook!” Wind said with a smile. Deity nodded sagely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Cooking skills are crucial.” He agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Malon!” Time yelled as they approached the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Li—Time?” A feminine voice called. A red haired woman appeared in the doorway. “Took you long enough, fairy boy.” She said, a smirk on her lips. Time ran forward, enveloping his wife in a hug and passionate kiss—Warriors covered Wind’s eyes, Apprentice covered his own eyes. When the couple broke apart, Malon’s eyes landed on Deity and his companions. “And who are these fine boys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“They’re alternate versions of us.” Time explained. “I’ll let them introduce themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m Deity.” said Deity. “These are my friends, Carnage, Assassin, Apprentice, Obsession, Fury, Feral, Darkness, and Ins—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Feather.” Insomnia interrupted. “My name is Feather.” He shot a timid smile at Sky, who grinned widely in response. The two of them had clearly been brewing a plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That’s a wonderful name.” Malon said, picking up on Feather’s nervousness. Feather beamed at Malon. “I’d best be getting to cooking, since there’s so many of you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Can I help?” Wild asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sure!” Malon said. She turned and looked at Feral. “You can help too.” She said. Feral pumped a fist in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We can sleep in the guest rooms.” Time said. Malon clucked her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh no, fairy boy.” She teased. “You’re sleeping with me.” Four’s face turned beet red. “Your friends get the guest room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How big is this guest room?” Fury asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Big enough.” Malon said cryptically. “Come inside, come inside!” She ushered the seventeen boys straight up the stairs and into a large open space on the second floor. “Just take a second to get unpacked, talk about things, whatever you need to do. Feather, Legend, and Twilight, can you three come with me?” The three boys looked at each other. Malon laughed. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want you to come downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright.” Legend said warily. He followed Malon to the main floor. Feather and Twilight copied. Malon sat them down at the kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What’s this about?” Legend asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I can tell you three are injured.” Malon said. The boys stared at her in shock. “I live with one of you, for Hylia’s sake! I can tell when someone’s hurting. So tell me where you’ve been hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Burns.” Feather said. “I just have a small one along my arm, but Twilight and Legend have bad ones on their wrists. And Twilight’s face is burned.” Malon’s expression softened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Burns, huh? I know from experience those hurt like Din’s wrath.” She cast a reproachful look at the innocent frying pan hanging alongside other kitchen equipment. “Lucky for you guys, I have a miracle medicine that can do the trick!” Malon stood up and went to another room, coming back with a jar of a thick cream. “Just spread this on those nasty burns and they’ll be gone in no time! Though I haven’t tried it on anything worse than an oil burn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’ll take our chances.” Legend said. He snatched the jar from Malon’s hands, spreading it across his wrists. He sighed in relief as it soothed the injuries. “Whoah, that worked really well!” He held up his arms, showing that the burns were completely gone. The only remnant was scarring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Where did you get this stuff?” Feather asked, treating the burn on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have my sources.” Malon said. “Twilight, if you want to heal the burns on your face you’re going to have to take that mask off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, that’s okay.” Twilight said quickly. “They aren’t that bad.” As he shifted around, he could feel pain rippling across his face as the burns rubbed against the inside of his Hawkeye Mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Twilight.” Malon said. “You are hurt. You are going to be healed. Believe me, I can be very stubborn. Take off the mask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’d rather not.” Twilight said. Malon sighed, rubbing her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Look, honey, it’s not that bad! You’re allowed to be hurt, just take the mask off!” She reached forward, removing the Hawkeye Mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>In an instant, Twilight’s world went dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His breathing sped up as he was reintroduced to blindness. When Ghirahim had initially blinded him, he hadn’t felt scared because there had been so much adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He had none of that adrenaline now, and his normal self did not like being blind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What did I do?” Malon asked. “Twilight, are you alright?” Twilight felt her hand on his shoulder, and he jerked back. The only problem was, he was sitting in a chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The chair tipped over, sending Twilight to the ground. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Twilight!” Legend’s voice cut through his panic. Twilight snapped his head around, trying to figure out where Legend was. “Twilight, I have the Hawkeye. I’m going to put it in your hand, okay?” Legend sounded uncharacteristically gentle and calm, compared to his normal snarky self. “Is that okay?” He repeated. Twilight swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Y-yeah.” He stammered. The Hawkeye was pressed into his palm, and he quickly put it back on. His vision returned, and he stood up, picking up the chair and sitting back down. He ran a hand through his oak brown hair and breathed a shaky sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Twilight?” Malon asked. Twilight looked at her, and was surprised to see there were tears shining in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“N-no, it wasn’t you. The burns…” Twilight’s voice died, unable to complete the sentence. He looked at Feather for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The burns blinded him. That mask fixes his vision enough for him to see.” Feather finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry—” Malon began, but Twilight cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.” Twilight said with a reassuring smile. “I shouldn’t have panicked, I should’ve just told you why I didn’t want you to take the mask off. Besides, the burns will heal on their own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Malon said. “You guys should go back upstairs and unpack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Feather agreed. He went back up the staircase, Legend and Twilight following closely behind. The others were still sorting things out in the main room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what was that about?” Four asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was helping us heal our burns.” Feather said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” There was an awkward pause before Sky started talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we be worried about Ghirahim attacking us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for a month or two.” Deity said. “My sword’s wound will keep him out of commission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys! Come downstairs, supper’s ready!” Malon shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fast.” Hyrule remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wild and Feral are good cooks; she had help.” Carnage pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” Warriors said. “She mentioned food.” He ran down the stairs, Obsession, Wind, and Apprentice hot on his heels. Twilight chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how long will you boys be staying?” Malon asked as she handed out bowls of Cream of Mushroom Soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until we Switch, I suppose.” Time said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long is it, typically, between Switches?” Feather said, nodding thankfully to Malon as she gave him his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anywhere from 2 days to a week.” Four guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And does it always give you headaches, or was that a fluke?” Carnage asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gives some of us headaches—Twilight, Wild, and myself, to be specific.” Hyrule said. Carnage mumbled something, busying himself with eating the soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is really good, Miss Malon.” Wind said with a gesture to his own food. “It’s almost as good as my grandma’s!” Warriors elbowed Wind. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then your grandma must be a pretty darn good cook.” Malon said with a smile. “And you can just call me Malon, ‘Miss’ makes me feel old.” Wind nodded sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Time?” Carnage said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those horses something we can ride?” He gestured out the window, where a few horses were grazing peacefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, tomorrow.” Time said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Carnage said, pumping his fist and grinning. It was one of the first times he'd acted so excited about anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll race you.” Twilight challegened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re on.” Carnage replied with a smirk. He yawned. “Once I’ve gotten some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, it is getting a bit late.” Malon said, looking outside at the sunset. “You boys best be getting to bed.” She turned to Time. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are helping me clean up.” Time stared at her, taken aback. She grinned and laughed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, goodnight!” Wind said. He ran up the stairs, the others trailing closely behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feather, leaned up against a wall and snuggled in his feather cape, cast a look at his friends. They were all sleeping soundly, with no one muttering or whimpering—that was a first, Carnage or Apprentice almost always had nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep for the second time in his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s a wrap! Thanks for sticking with it!</p>
<p>I’ll be writing one shots with these characters, so stay tuned!</p>
<p>And yes I am planning on resuming a storyline at some point</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>